Revenge!
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive gets back at his demon butler after an secret of the demon was let out. And this revenge is the worst and best he- or rather I- could come up with! Mewahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Please review... One-shot...


_**Revenge! **_

_**Ciel gets revenge on Sebastian in the most evilest way possible. One-shot… Hope you love, or at least like it… ^_^**_

Ciel looked around. This was the last straw!

He knew Sebastian loved cats, but dragging them secretly in to the house and keeping them in his room?

Oh, he would pay! Big time!

Now, how did Ciel find out about Sebastian's little secret?

_~flashback~_

_May-Rin had found one of Sebastian's missing tail coats- one she knew he had been serching for a while now. It had been slung over a chair in the basement- most likely when he had been cleaning and took it off to cool off, and had forgotten about it._

_Now, she held it in her hands, as she walked to Sebastian's room, intending on giving it to him herself, so she could be praised by the hansom, and wonderful butler she deeply admired._

"_Wait till he sees it! He'll be so happy, he might even hug me!" She said to herself as she knocked on the door. When there was no reply, and only the sound of something shuffling, she decided that she should just go in._

"_Sebastian! Look wha- WAAHHHH!" as she had went to open the door, cats started to stream out, and they seemed to be thousands of them! They just kept streaming out, nonstop._

_After getting over the overall shock, she ran to the Young Masters office. He was there, eye twitching in irritation as the cats climbed on his desk and laid there. One was even so bold as to climb on to his head and sit there!_

_~end flashback~_

_He glared at his butler now, having been standing there in shock, confusion, and fear, for he knew his master knew he was to blame. His eyes were as wide as the desert trays he held, and his lips were sucked in slightly, making a small thin line. He looked away insistently, though he knew it would help, it would still stop him from looking at his masters reddened, irritated face._

"_Sebastian…" Ciel said, trying to hold down his anger a bit- for he might well be able to hurt (if not even kill) the demon, if he let it out._

"_Yes… Master?" Sebastian replied though a dry though, making it sound like a croke._

"_Are these your cat?" Ciel continued, "And don't lie."_

"_Um… Y… Yes…" _

"_Huh…. Get them out. Put them back in your room. Do what ever, but I don't want to see another one."_

_At this, Sebastian was surprised. At first he was worried, but now, he was overjoyed to keep his cats. Though he hid it as best he could, hoping it was enough._

"_Yes, master." He said, then bowed. He then promptly walked away, and down the hall to his room. The cats following faithfully behind. _

_May-Rin followed, and gave him his coat. This made him even happier._

_Back in his office, Ciel was plotting. _

_How could he get back at him._

_He could replace all his suits with bright neon colors, and order him to wear them for as long as his master wanted. Yes, make him wear pink, green, orange, yellow, blue, red-_

_RED! _

_That struck a memory. He saw Grell trying to hug and kiss Sebastian, while the butler evaded his attempts._

_An evil grin spread across his face._

_Even though Grell had killed his aunt, Madam Red, Ciel no longer held a very big grudge against him. He had helped them in the past, and was very useful at times, sometimes more useful then the Undertaker when it came to crimes._

_And it seemed he was going to be very useful again._

_After Sebastian returned- having been trying to avoid his master for once, but having been called back-, Ciel told him to find Grell._

"_May I ask why, my Lord?" the cat loving, soul devouring, demon butler asked._

"_I would like to thank him for all the help he has been in the past." the young Earl said simply._

"_Alright. I shale go get him. I think I feel him somewhere in town." _

"_Good. Go get him." _

"_Yes, sir."_

_When Sebastian was well away from the house, he called May-Rin into his office. If there was anyone who could do this, it would be her._

"_Yes, my Lord?" she asked nervously, thinking he was going to punish her for letting the cats loose._

"_I want you to take all of Sebastian suits and run them through the wash with bleach- not so much that it will ruin the suit, but enough to take the color out. Then I want you to run them again, with all of these-" Ceil held up an old box of nicely, and heavily dyed red handkerchiefs._

"_But wont that turn them a different color?" The maid asked, wondering why he Lord was telling her to do such an act._

"_Yes, and that's exactly what I want. Now go, do it as quickly as you can, with out ruining them." _

"_Y-yes! My Lord!" She ran for Sebastian's room, this time being careful to open the door, and not let cats out._

_Thankfully, no cat got out as she went in, got the sits, and went out._

_Almost five hours later, Sebastian returned with a black, blue and red Grell- some of the red not being his hair and cloths._

"_I said I wanted to thank him. Why would you go and beat him up?" Ceil asked, only slightly annoyed- he knew that would happen, that's what made his plan for May-Rin and the suits work. Grell would be trying nonstop to get even a hug in on Sebastian, while the butler would ward him off. So it would have taken a while for him to get home. Ciel just didn't expect Grell to be as beat up as he was._

_Then again, he could heal fast- in fact, he no longer had a black eye, and he was no longer limping._

_Sighing, he gestured for Grell to follow him, then he turned to Sebastian. "You may retire for the night. Thank you." Though it was faint, Sebastian picked something out of the way he said it. Deciding to let it be, he walked to his room. While Ciel lead Grell to his office._

"_So-" Ciel stopped Grell for a second, waiting for something to happen. _

_There was a moment of silence, then, a loud scream sounded though out the house, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE $%^"'{[}]|\?/.,`=-!"_

_Ceil found it all too hard to hold in his laughter. Never had he herd Sebastian say such colorful words! _

_Grell freaked out, worried for "his loved one"._

"_Relax. What I did would make you very happy. Though I'm not quite done thanking you yet." Ciel went to reassure him._

"_What are you talking about? What did you do?" Grell asked, still a bit worried, yet exited to know how freaking out his Bassy would benefit for him._

_Leaning forward, Ciel whispered his plan in Grell's ear. With in a second, Grell had a toothy grin that reached from ear to ear, and seemed to get further as Ciel explained more._

"_Are you serious! That's all I have to do, and he'll be all over me?" Excitement was burning in his eyes now. He couldn't wait to put this plan into action._

'_Now remember. You need to stay here, but try to look like normal. In a week, that's when you will ambush him. And I'm sure you'll love the color I picked out for him._

"_You mean…?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_OH! You are such a nice young man!" Grell leaped across the table to give Ciel a huge hug, then let go and started jumping around the office, unable to hold in his excitement._

_Sebastian walked down the hallway, a somewhat irritated look on his face. The young Lord had gotten May-Ring to dye all his suits red! _

_He sighed, knowing he had deserved it- what with the cat incident. But he didn't think the revenge would be this bad! Luckily, he was only required to wear them for the month, then he could either dye them back, or buy new ones. He'd probably do the latter._

_He sighed again, though stopped right when he herd something. _

_It sounded like a giggle. There was only one person in this house that ever giggled, and his name was Grell. Turned out that Ciel was letting Grell hang out here now. Though, for some reason, quite unexpectedly, Grell had not been bothering him as much as he though he would. He was both relieved and worried._

_The giggle had come from around the next corner. _

_Sebastian kept his cool, and walked on, fully prepared for Grell to leap out at him._

_So he walked on…_

"_SEASTINA! Oh, you look so nice in red!" Grell said, popping out from behind the wall. At first, all the butler saw was the long red hair, from the corner of his eye…_

"_Humm…" He said, looking to the Shinigomi. _

_Then a look of horror, confusion, lust, serprise, and almost any other feeling in the book and then even more so. His jaw dropped to the floor, but didn't stop there. It went though the floor. His eyes widened in all the feelings as he took in the site before him._

"_Well, how do I look Bassy? Do you like it? I think its just perfect!" Grell said._

_Before him stood Grell. He had dark scarlet fur, with a very long reddish-orange main that didn't go all around his neck- only covering the top and his head. He was on all fours, with slightly bigger then normal paws. On his muzzle were his glasses, and behind them were his brilliant gold eyes. And his tail swished from side to side along the floor in a slow, somewhat seductive way. _

_Grell was, Sebastian had to admit it, the most beautiful feline he had ever laid eyes on. _

_This just wasn't right. He loved cats, and would never hesitate to pick one up and pet it. _

_But he hated Grell, and didn't want to give him the pleasure of him petting and cuddling with him. _

_This was a contradiction of all contradictions! _

_He loved cats, but hated Grell. He wanted so much to go over and pet him, push his claws in and out of his paws, and hold him, while he felt the body vibrating with the cats purring, but he didn't want to give Grell any of the pleasure of that!_

_His mind went haywire, hand he just stared at Grell with hatred and lust- and to his greatest fear, lust was winning._

_He looked around franticly, making sure no one was around. He then leaped at the cat Grell- Grell giving a squeak of serprise as Sebastian started petting, holding and hugging him. _

"_You tell on one of this!" the demon butler said. Grell nodded, knowing that the young Ciel was watching from a secret hiding place. _

_He knew that the boy wouldn't tell anyone, but what they all didn't know was that someone was recording the whole thing, laughing evilly the whole time she wrote. _


End file.
